The present invention relates to means for converting, forming, and recording on a carrier information for instruction and, more particularly, to methods of forming and converting information for accelerated instruction and systems for effecting these methods.
The invention is applicable for accelerated tutorless instruction in different subjects, including foreign languages.
At present, educators the world over are facing a problem which is partially solved by the claimed invention and which resides in seeking the possibilities for substantially intensifying the process of instruction without subjecting students to greater stresses and without using a tutor in the course of instruction. In view of the fact that the application of known technical means, in particular, programmed instruction means, has not considerably raised the effectiveness of instruction, the claimed invention displays a fundamentally new approach to the problem. According to the invention, information signals are formed with regard to optimizing psychophysiological conditions of their perception. Furthermore, the claimed invention generalizes, from the methodological viewpoint, the most rational of the known methods of intensified instruction, and suggestive and cybernetic control of students' state in the course of training.
For better understanding of the disclosure, we follow by explaining special terminology found elsewhere in the text.
Suggestive control implies acting upon the basic psychophysiological processes of a student by means of reproducing suggestive formula signals.
The suggestive formula means a combination of signals of speech instructions of suggestive control, in particular, programmed autotraining instructions causing subconscious psychophysiological reaction on the part of a student, the sequence of said instructions being determined by recording the effectiveness of their physiological influence upon changing the basic bioparameters of the student.
Subsensor control denotes control of a student's state through suggestive formula signals reproduced at or below the level of a student's conscious perception.
Suggestivity implies a student's capability of subconsciously reacting to suggestive and subsensor control signals.
Biostimulation implies the use of biologically meaningful stimuli to control a student's state.
Test signals are speech signals recorded on a carrier, which are psychophysiological and linguistic tests for determining the conscious perception threshold, speed of response, suggestivity, concentration, and memory performance, and the compatibility of signal presentation with perception characteristics of a student.
The suggestocybernetic method of accelerated instruction implies the methodology of instruction with the use of technical means and cybernetic methods and devices which provide for suggestive and subsensor transmission of information signals to a student, and suggestive and cybernetic control of the student's state in the course of instruction.
There is known a method for preparing and reproducing information for instruction, suggested by G. K. Lozanov (cf. G. K. Lozanov, Suggestology. Science and Art, Sofia, 1971). The method envisages compiling study aids, wherein instruction information is presented and reproduced in a suggestive form. Information is reproduced by a teacher in combination with background music. According to Lozanov's method, suggestive presentation of information is effected by introducing into an instruction program speech signals with a changing intonation, which ensure rhythmical presentation of information and spontaneous and two-level perception (perception at the conscious and subconscious levels) of study information speech signals conducive to a high emotional tone and psychological preparedness of a student for supermemorizing, in a play-type learning situation, speech signals which provide for spontaneity of learning and communication and stimulate perception in combination with a great mass of linguistic material reproduced by a teacher, as the student's state is changed from pseudopassive to active. Apart from employing services of a teacher, Lozanov's method makes use of technical means to mechanise the reproduction of study information, background music signals, service control commands, and test and instruction signals, which means incorporate standard technical units, such as study information units, a control and accompaniment signal unit, a test and instruction unit, an audiovisual unit intended for the presentation of main and auxiliary information signals, functional background signals, and test and instruction signals in a suggestive form. Lozanov's method has made it possible to raise the effectiveness of instruction on the average three-fold, as compared to conventional methods of instruction.
That notwithstanding, Lozanov's method cannot be reproduced by technical means alone, without employing in the course of instruction a teacher specially trained in a given subject. In the course of instruction based on Lozanov's method, signals of students' state are not objectively recorded, so the teacher has to make decisions as regards amendments in the program and introduce these amendments. Lozanov's method can only be carried out by specially trained educators who have mastered the method under Mr. Lozanov's personal guidance. All attempts to automate Lozanov's method have thus far failed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide of method of forming and converting information for accelerated instruction, and a system for effecting this method, which would make it possible to automate Lozanov's method, raise the effectiveness of instruction, with the use of technical means alone, on the average by one order, as compared to the conventional teaching techniques, substantially curtail learning time, optimize students' state, present information in a form adequate for perception, and use the proposed system for accelerated instruction based on suggestocybernetic techniques.